


Damian's attempt at Parenthood

by alicecrow6



Series: The Damned Family [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batkids Age Reversal, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Dad Damian, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Protective Damian Wayne, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6
Summary: Jason didn't know what he was expecting when he tried to jack Batman’s tires. It wasn't like he was optimistic enough to think that he wouldn't get caught. It was a stupid decision made by a desperate mind.A decision that brought him to now, kicking and screaming uselessly at the vigilante Jinn. He was thrown over the man’s shoulder and unable to escape.He’d take Batman over Jinn any day of the week. Batman didn't kill, Jinn did.“Stop struggling brat”“Help! Help! I’m being kidnapped by a crazy man!”Batkids age reversal where Damian tries to be a good Dad to the kid he picked up (Kidnapped) from the street.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Mara al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Mara al Ghul & Jason Todd, Mara al Ghul/Maya Ducard, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Duke Thomas, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne, Suren Darga & Maya Ducard & Mara al Ghul & Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Suren Darga/Colin Wilkes, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Duke Thomas, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: The Damned Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927984
Comments: 138
Kudos: 773





	1. Chapter 1

Jason didn't know what he was expecting when he tried to jack Batman’s tires. It wasn't like he was optimistic enough to think that he wouldn't get caught. It was a stupid decision made by a desperate mind.

A decision that brought him to now, kicking and screaming uselessly at the vigilante Jinn. He was thrown over the man’s shoulder and unable to escape.

He’d take Batman over Jinn any day of the week. Batman didn't kill, Jinn did.

“Stop struggling brat”

“Help! Help! I’m being kidnapped by a crazy man!”

“Shut up,” Jinn hissed. Jason immediately quieted at the aggression. He wiggled slightly in discomfort after a few seconds of silence. Jinn shifted his grip slightly and suddenly Jason could breathe again.

“So… where are we going?” Jason finally asked. He wiggled again and Jinn once again readjusted his hold.

“To my safe house,” the vigilante told Jason. Jason blinked, then he blinked again.

“Uh, why?” did Jinn want to kill him and then dump the body? Did he want to torture Jason? Was he a pedophile?

“So I can feed you,” Sounds fake.

“So you can feed me?” Jason asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Jinn answered back like it was completely logical.

Was- was Jason just missing something? Was there a cue that he hadn’t noticed? Something that could explain what the fuck was happening?

“Any reason you want to feed me?” Jason queried. Jinn’s shoulder’s tense.

“Any reason you won't shut up?” Jinn parroted back. Oh, it was on.

“Any reason you're such a bastard?”

“Any reason you're a brat?”

“Any reason you're a-”

And so up until they reached a rather normal looking apartment building the two went back and forth.

By the time Jason realized he could call for help, it was too late, he was too invested. 

Jinn snuck into the flat on the fourth story with some really impressive footwork and hand-eye coordination.

He opened the window and crawled through, careful so that Jason wouldn't bang his head. It was kind of sweet, if you ignored the whole kidnapping thing.

Jinn then dropped Jason on a really soft couch and turned away. Jason made a small oof sound before sitting up quickly. He scurred to the corner of the couch and waited for the shoe to drop. However, when he scanned around the room he saw that Jinn wasn't even in the room anymore. His eyes flickered to the door and he slowly stood up, wondering if he could really leave that easily. He took soft steps towards the exit and slowly reached for the nob.

“I won't stop you if you want to go,” Jinn’s voice said from behind. Jason jumped around, his heart beating rapidly.

Jinn was leaning against the doorway leading to a hallway. He was no longer wearing the imitating suit but rather a normal looking shirt and jeans. The man was still wearing his mask but Jason thought he looked more out of place in casual clothes than in costume.

“Why’d you bring me in the first place then?” Jason asked suspiciously. He tensed when Jinn straightened up and started to walk forward. However, instead of beelining it towards Jason, he strolled towards the kitchen instead. Jason eyed the vigilante as he opened his fridge and took out a few ingredients.

“Because you were desperate enough to try stealing from Batman,” Jinn put a pan on the stove and turned it on. 

Jason risked a look behind him. His escape was right there. But then the scent of food reached his nose. He sighed in despair. 

Come on Jason, you ain't no little bitch. Worst case scenario you gotta fight your way out of here when this all turns out to be a trick. 

Jason nodded determinedly to himself and then took sure steps towards the counter. He sat on a stool and watched intently as the vigilante made him food.

A few minutes later and a simple serving of eggs was presented before him. He gave Jinn a look.

“Seriously?”

“I didn't want to keep you waiting,” Jinn said defensively. Jason snorted before taking the spoon and taking a bite.

As soon as the food entered his mouth he was reminded of the ever present ache of hunger that he had learned how to tune out years ago.

God, he was so hungry.

It wasn't long before the plate was empty. 

Jason looked sadly at the plate and wondered if it would be okay to lick the remnants of it. He decided he still had some pride goddammit. Suddenly another egg was dropped into his plate. Jason looked up with wide eyes as Jinn turned around and turned off the stove. The vigilante then looked through the stove before pulling out a carton of orange juice.

Jason wondered how he hadn't noticed the man make another serving. Those thoughts were quickly banished from his mind however when he started to inhale the rest of his meal.

The glass of orange juice was placed beside him with a soft click. Jason barely paused at that point. He took a long sip and wondered when the last time he had drunk orange juice had been.

He severed the taste for a moment before chugging it. At one point he had swallowed to fast and started to choke.

The glass was gently taken from his hands as Jinn pounded him on the back hard enough to knock the drink back out of the wrong pipe. Jinn then took a napkin and softly started cleaning his face.

It was such a tender motion that Jason didn't know what to do. He sat still as Jinn, a man known for his violence, wiped his face. By the time the napkin was pulled away, Jason felt his eyes burn and throat tighten. 

He looked up at the masked man and wondered why he was there.

Instead of asking or god-forbid, crying, he looked down.

“You could stay here with me, if you wanted,” Jinn said, his voice hesitant.

“And if I didn't want to?” Jason asked angrily, trying to push the boundaries.

“Then you could leave too,” Jinn said softly. His entire face was soft. The lines on his face disappeared as he looked at Jason and waited for an answer.

“Shows what you know, I’m your problem now. Good luck trying to get rid of me,” Jason said, voice haughty. Jinn smiled, it was small, barely there, but Jason saw it, Jason caused it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinn is Damian's vigilante name cuz it's another word for Demon and/or bad spirit in Farsi.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason’s nails were ugly. They were short and stubby and had been bitten bloody one too many times. He tried to keep them clean. Tried uselessly to get the dirt out from under them, knowing that in a few hours they’d be back to the same shit they were.

Sometimes when he had a little too much time to think he could almost swear that he hated how they looked. But that didn't make sense. He was Jason motherfucking Todd, he didn't give a flying fuck about something as meaningless as nails. So what if they had more white then pink? So what if they were slightly lopsided. So what if they were uneven. He had more important things to care about. 

His mom had pretty nails. Nice and long. A healthy pink.

That was a lie though. They were just as fucked up as his.

She called them working hands. Jason called them ugly.

Jinn had them too. His nails were cut short but he barely had any pink at all. They were worse then Jason’s and that was saying something. They were clean though. If nothing else they were clean.

“What’s wrong?” Jason was squarely knocked out of his head and right back into reality with the question. He looks up from the hand he had been staring intently at to the face they were attached to.

“Nothing” Jason moves his right hand to cup his upper left arm. His eyes catch sight of his digits and his frown deepens. His eyes rise upward onto the face of the man questioning him. Jinn’s eyes flicker, a puzzled expression showed only by the downward tilt of his lips.

Jinn purses his lips and the two spend the next few seconds in silence, Jinn waiting patiently for Jason to tell him what's really wrong and Jason waiting desperately for a distraction.

“You're a rich person aintcha? How’d your nails get all fucked up like that?” Jason’s the first to crack, something that was beginning to become a habit when faced with Jinn’s unnerving patience. Jason swears that the man was a robot sometimes with how unnaturally still he was at times.

Jinn’s expression clears, like he’s solved the case and now knows exactly what was on Jason’s mind. Unlikely, Jason snorts privately in the confines of his mind. Not that he couldn't say that out loud as well, he wasn’t a pussy. He was just trying to spare Jinn’s feelings, that was all. Anyone who tried to say otherwise had better be ready to say it straight to his fucking face.

“When my training with a blade had first started I would often cut my fingers on their sharp edge. I would chip pieces off when trying to escape whatever trap my family had deemed it necessary to place me in. I would have entire nails ripped off as a way to test my skills in resisting torture. My maternal family had never been big on nail care. If it didn't help me as a warrior then it was useless. My mother only took care of her nails because it helped her get close to her marks. As a male I never had to worry about such things,” Jinn’s frown spoke of pity but Jason was far too busy trying to devour and memorize the words that had spilled from Jinn’s mouth.

Jason had spent days trying his best to learn as much as he could about the man that had thoughtlessly given him a home as though it was nothing. He knew his favorite color was green (a tie in from his childhood, whatever that meant), he knew that he was Arab, he had never lived in poverty a day in his life, and that he loved animals way more then he loved humans.

“And your parental side?” Jason asked, his words leaving his mouth in a rush. Jinn smiled at him, like he was telling Jason that he was proud of him for catching that in his own Jinn way. Or maybe Jason was being stupid and Jinn was just smiling about something else.

“My father had no time for something as ‘frivolous’ as nails,” Jinn’s grin was suddenly a lot less warm. Jason slouched down in his chair. 

Right, caring about nails was silly.

Jinn stared at him for a moment more before getting up from his chair and moving towards the window. Jason sits up quickly and opens his mouth to ask the man to stay but the words get caught stuck in his throat and Jason swallows them down so that he doesn't choke on them. 

“I will be back tomorrow, don't forget to lock the door,” it’s the closest Jason’s going to get to a goodbye but that's fine. Better an indirect farewell than one that leaves Jason scared that he’ll never see the man again.

He nods his agreement and a second later he’s alone. 

Jason quickly goes to the front door to make sure that it’s locked before relaxing onto the couch. There was a bed that Jinn had said was his to keep but it was far too soft.

Jason shifts around on the couch before he’s finally able to find a position that probably won't cause a crick in his neck.

He closes his eyes and thinks of darkness. A moment later and he’s asleep.

The next morning hits him like a Honda Pilot full of bickering kids and one stressed-out mom who’s absolutely ready to just run over the next pedestrian that jaywalks.

Jason groans in despair but gets up from the safe haven that was unconsciousness.

He opens a single eye. It looks around boredly at the TV, window, Jinn, ceiling, and chair before closing again. He sighs sadly before his entire body tenses. Jinn. his eyes snap open and adrenaline fuels his body as he panics about what this could mean.

“Jinn?” Jason asks nervously. Jinn holds a self-satisfied grin on his face as he shoves a box into Jason’s unsuspecting hands.

Jason looks down at what could very well be a bomb. The thing that could be a bomb, however, was not a bomb. It was a nail kit.

Jason frowns down at it in confusion. He looks up and sees that Jinn was still wearing that smug smile.

He looks like a cat that just brought back his owner a dead rat and expected them to eat it, Jason thought to himself.

Suddenly last night's conversation comes back to the forefront of his mind and Jason feels his eyes burn. He clears his throat and tries to blink a few times so that the wet of his eyes will go away. Wetness that clearly came from him just waking up and not from the most thoughtful gift Jason has ever gotten. Clearly not, don't be ridiculous.

Jinn’s before him in a moment, his smile falling as a more panicked expression takes its place. Jason has the urge to laugh but he resists, he’s not a total asshole.

“You tryna tell me, something bastard?” Jason jokes weakly.

“How’d you know?” Jinn jokes back, his smile returning, though this time far softer. 

Jason chokes on a laugh that quickly turns into a peal of laughter. It’s ugly and loud and breathless all at the same time but it’s the first time he’s really laughed since his mom died. The joke wasn't even all that funny.

When his breathing finally comes back to normal he takes a deep breath and exhales softly.

“Thanks,” he tells the vigilante. He doesn't know if it’s for the nail kit, the joke, the house, or even just for being there. Maybe it was for all of it. Maybe it was for none of it and he was just saying thanks for the sake of it. Who knew.

“I also bought some nail polish in case you wanted to try it with me,” Jinn says instead of your welcome. Jason could understand, he didn't handle gratitude well either.

Jason makes a sound of interest and Jinn shows off his bountiful harvest of nail polish like he was a poor but honest farmer trying to earn some coin for his family. 

However, the smirk he wears shatters this illusion.

There was green, blue, red, purple and black. A bit much for a first time but Jinn was really extra.

“What color do you want?” Jason asks seriously, like the answer could decide the very fate of the world.

Jinn picks green and Jason was quick to try his hand at painting Jinn’s nails. His right hand was absolutely horrid but his left was at least a little better. Jason kept painting off the nail on accident and Jinn had ruined one unfortunate finger by misjudging the time it would take for it to dry. By the time Jinn’s hands are done Jason is exhausted.

“My turn,” Jinn says softly. Jason picks black and struggles to keep his eyes open.

“Will you ever tell me your name?” It's been two weeks since Jinn has picked him up from the street like a caveman but Jason could almost swear it had been longer.

“One day,” Jinn swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to be honest the nail thing was me attempting to humanize Jason in a way that was relatable for me. For instance, I'm known for not giving a fuck about how I look. If I get a scar or a pimple I'll just say it adds character and then ignore it. but sometimes I'll look at my face or my hands or my body and just hate. Their short moments of me giving a fuck but sometimes they happen. I wrote this during a period of time where I hated my nails and painted them to make them look less ugly. the paint job made it look atrocious but I had fun and quickly went back to not caring. Unfortunately, not everyone is as fortunate and I hope if this is the case for you that you're doing okay.
> 
> Sorry for the really late update and hope y'all liked the chap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> will mention pedophilia and abuse

Jason frowned severely at the book. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, opened his eyes, and let out a sigh. Of all the stupid things.

“Alice no,” he whispered in despair. From somewhere behind him, Jinn snorted. Jason was quick to turn on him.

“I don't want to hear shit talk from someone who can't even properly appreciate the art of theater,” Jason hissed. 

“This has nothing to do with theater,” Jinn says with a tilt of his head, confusion shown only by his lips going downward on one side.

“Wow just shove it in my face why don't you,” Jason says out of lack of any actual answers to give.

“What? But you're the one that brought it up,” Jinn tries to reason. Jokes on him, not only can Jason not be reasoned with, but he’s also a gremlin that takes perverse glee in causing others headaches.

“You can't prove that,” Jason says smugly.

“I literally heard you” the word literally was said with the type of suffering that would feed Jason’s jackass side for weeks to come. Ahhh, to be well fed.

“So? Do you have any other witnesses that can support this wildly outrageous claim?” Jason’s grin was infectious. He knew this and had absolutely no moral qualms exploiting it.

The silence that answered that question tasted like sweat victory. 

That was, of course, until Jason heard his own voice from behind him.

“I don't want to hear shit talk from someone who can't even properly appreciate the art of theater,” his own traitorous voice said from behind him.

Jason turned around in a rush to be greeted with the sight of Jinn lounging in his chair like it was a throne, a tape recorder in his hands, and a smirk on his lips.

“How did you?” Jason asks, his voice confused and awed. Jinn’s smirk widens.

“Do you admit defeat?” he asks. 

Jason closes his eyes, heart heavy but in desperate need of answers.

“Yes,” he says disgruntledly. Jinn laughs in response and Jason narrows his eyes,

“How’d you do it?” Jason asks. Jinn throws him the tape recorder and Jason catches it before it hits the floor. He looks at the device cautiously like it was a bomb before noticing something.

“It's- it's empty,” he whispers in confusion. He looks up in question and Jinn, a smug grin on his face, says-

“I don't want to hear shit talk from someone who can't even properly appreciate the art of theater” in Jason's voice. Jason spends a brief second in amazement before another thought intercepts.

“Cheater!” Jason shouts, pointing and flailing at Jinn who only smiles larger. At this point, his face was starting to look like the grinch’s, a less than attractive look.

“It's too late, you already admitted defeat. Here’s a lesson for today my small little bratling, don't admit defeat until you're absolutely sure that you’ve actually lost. There are always ways to trick someone into only thinking they’ve been bested. If you can make someone think that you beat them, do so. Just don't forget that others will do the same,” Jinn tells Jason seriously. Jason straightens up and tries to absorb the words. His mind working furiously to never forget the words.

Jinn had a lot of moments like this, times where he would teach Jason a life lesson by example. Last week the man had taught him about looking for patterns by setting up small barely out of the ordinary clues that if Jason had caught on to, would have allowed him to not need to do the dishes on Friday. Or the few days before that where Jinn had taught Jason how to find things by promising to give him ice cream if he could find a knife Jinn had hidden somewhere in the apartment. He even let Jason keep the knife!

Jason did his best to remember and honor each and everyone of those moments. He knew this wasn't going to last, that Jinn would soon get tired of Jason’s shit, but it almost made him wonder if this was what other kids felt like when their parents tried to teach them life lessons.

Jason snorted, he doubted it.

For one, he doubted other kids got talks about never letting your guard down in front of an enemy even if you temporarily allies. Jason had no clue how that was going to come up in day to day life but he guessed it might become relative when he was back on the streets. It wouldn't surprise Jason if he joined a gang one day that teamed up with a rival gang to take out some interloper.

When Jason had told Jinn that his lips had tightened and he gave one harsh nod but said nothing more on the matter, which led Jason to believe that that wasn't the conclusion Jinn wanted Jason to come to. 

“Do you want to paint my nails?” Jinn’s voice broke through Jason’s head. Jason blinked up at the vigilante before a bright smile tugged at his lips.

“Can I paint them pink?” Jason asked mischievously, his own purple nails begging for companionship.

“You do realize I have a reputation right?” Jinn asked.

“What? Can't be as badass while rocking pink nail polish? Pathetic,” Jason said obnoxiously. Jinn snorted but handed Jason his hands for him to do as he pleased.

A few minutes and some newly painted nails later and Jason was just about ready to fall asleep. Just as he was about to turn around and go to bed however a voice interrupted.

“Jason?” Jinn asked softly.

“Yeah?” Jason looks up at Jinn’s face and tries to blink away the sleepy feelings.

“Do you want to leave?” if there were ever any words that could wake Jason from his tired haze it would be those.

“What kinda question is that? Do you want me to leave?” Jason asks harshly. His defenses rose at once. He tries to steel himself for the inevitable but that doesn't stop the tightening of his heart.

“I- I would like it very much if you stayed with me,” Jinn struggled with the words, his voice hesitant and unsure. Jason relaxes slightly but not completely at the words.

Jinn stands up abruptly and Jason takes a few steps back in response. The man doesn't walk towards Jason though, instead, he goes towards the desk that was next to the window. He opens one of the drawers and shifts around a few papers before finally finding what he had wanted and holding it towards Jason.

Jason takes a few hesitant steps forward and snatches up the papers from Jinn’s hands.

“Adoption papers?” Jason asks, his voice sounding small to himself.

“Yes,” Jinn answers, a tense look on his face.

“You want to adopt me?” Jason needs to clarify, his mind still trying to wrap around the idea.

“Yes,” Jinn’s face loses some of its rigidness and instead becomes slightly more gentle.

“Your- your not going to get rid of me?” he can't help but ask. 

“No” Jinn slowly brings a hand to Jason’s shoulder and squeezes. It’s the anchor he needs but it also makes Jason panic just a bit more. He rips himself from Jinn’s hand and snarls at the man.

“How can I even trust you when I don't even know your actual name. You think I’m real stupid don't you? You must have had a lot of fun dragging poor idiotic Jason along for the ride” Jason’s teeth were gnashing together so hard that they ached.

Jinn flinched at the words. He outstretched his hand before faltering. He turns his head away from Jason and takes a few deep breaths but Jason’s not done.

“Or maybe you wanted me for something more? Maybe you wanted me to open my legs and call you daddy. You’d like that wouldn't you? Like me panting for you and calling you my savor as you put your dick up my a-”

“Jason” Jinn’s tone was dangerous but Jason never did learn when to leave well enough alone.

He knew Jinn didn't want any of that, but God did he want a reaction. He wants him to get angry, to get sad. He wanted him to hurt.

“Or maybe you’d like me on my knees. Maybe you’d keep me on them until my legs started to fall asleep. Maybe you’d want my mouth wide open, unable to say anything cuz your di-” Jinn interrupts him by punching the desk. The lamp falls off and crashes. A heavy silence cuts through anything else Jason had wanted to say.

But Jason couldn't help but feel like he had won. For the first time since he had met Jinn, he had gotten one over the man. 

So instead of staying silent, instead of thinking it over, instead of calming down and continuing this conversation later, he says one last thing.

“Or maybe you’d like to hurt me,” the horrified expression on Jinn’s face makes Jason feel powerful. It makes him drunk with delight at reducing the great and powerful Jinn into this. 

The adrenalin makes him feel like he could fly, like he could beat Superman himself, like he could be invincible. The sight of Jinn’s brokenhearted face only makes him feel all the more strong.

He opens his mouth to gloat, to shout his victory, to scream his happiness, but then the words turn to ash in his mouth as the anger leaves him and the adrenalin crashes.

That delight quickly turns to guilt. It makes his insides clench and he can't stand the sight of the man before him. He’s won, how dare he make him feel bad for it. Jinn didn't really want him, he was just playing him like the fool he was.

Jason turns around from the vigilante and walks towards the room that had once been his. He picks up his already packed backpack and stomps out of both the room and the apartment that he had hesitantly called home in the confines of his mind.

Jinn watches him leave without a word of complaint and Jason feels all the more bitter for it. So much for wanting him around.

No one really wanted Jason around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm sorry.
> 
> I could have made this a fluff piece and had Damian and Jason become like father and son with out any speed bumps but I didn't think that would be believable for ether character. For one thing Jason's a confused child that's been alone for a long time. To me he's the type of character to make other emotions fuel for his anger. Damian's much the same but he has the benefit of growing up to be a calmer individual. this calm is not endless however as seen by him punching the table after Jason prods one to many times. 
> 
> I hope you liked this one, it was a bit longer then my usual chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

“So your the brat that left my cousin in such a frenzy,” a smooth voice said from behind him. Her words had a small tilt at the end that Jason struggled to recognize. It sounded familiar but more pronounced.

“Fuck off lady I ain't in the mood” Jason didn't even look up at the woman, he just kept his head down and continued to walk.

“That’s too bad because I don't give a shit about your little ‘moods’” Jason finally turned around. He then proceeded to immediately regret it.

“Who are you?” his words got caught in his throat and his breath hitched. She looked like Jinn. Not physically, no, physically the only thing the two had in common was their skin color, but rather the presence they gave off. Everything from the way she stood to her frown was pure Jinn.

“I’m Jinn’s only family” the woman sneered and Jason was not at all surprised by the answer.

“What about Batman?” Jason asked only to be difficult. Everyone knew that Jinn and Batman had a turbulent relationship at best.

“Batman may be his biological father but that man does not deserve the honor of being called family by Jinn, neither do you for that matter” she hissed, her entire face scrunched up in disgust and fury.

“Well it’s a good thing I ain't family,” Jason shoots back, his own face contorting as well.

“You would have been if you hadn't thrown Jinn’s love back into his face” her face smooths out.

“Love? Love? You call what your ‘family’ has for me love?” Jason asked incredulously.

“Well what would you call it?” her eyebrow twitches in irritation and Jason feels a small thrill at causing this woman anger before uncertainty takes over.

“Well- I- uh, not love that's for sure!” Jason stutters.

“And why’s that hmm? Because it doesn't fit your definition of love or because it fits a little too well?” Jason backpedals hard, he did not wanna have this conversation with a random woman that didn’t know shit.

“Look, you got what you wanted. You just said that you didn't want me as family and now I’m not. What more do you want from me?” Jason takes a few steps backward.

“I want to thank you,” Jason stops abruptly.

“What?” his voice an octave higher than it should be.

“You heard me, you're a distraction, a problem. Thankfully you solved the entire problem without me needing to step in so I’ve come to thank you,” the woman smirks, her eyes gleeful.

“Here’s a bit of incentive to stay away from my cousin. I’ll pay you thousand for every month you don't meet my cousin” Jason feels his eyes widen.

“what?”

“Too little? Very well, I’ll add a zero. How does ten thousand sound?” her grin should be illegal with how absolutely terrifying it was.

“what?”

“Not enough? How about twenty thousand?” the number kept going up but Jason was a little too out of it to fully comprehend what was being offered to him.

“Wait, no, stop. I need you to rewind. What do you mean you want to thank me?” there, that should give him a second of breathing room.

“What are you not getting? My cousin is a very busy man who has more important things than giving his valuable time to ungrateful street rats” she sneers again and Jason spares a moment of thanking every god he knows that her smile was gone before her words fully entered his mind.

“Fuck you” he growls.

“I’m afraid you're too young and ugly for my tastes” Jason was this close to killing a bitch.

“Do you really want me to cut you? Cuz I totally will,” he took a threatening step forward but the woman only looked at him in amusement.

“I’d like to see you try,” she taunted.

Jason snarled.

“Fuck you, I’ll hang out with whoever the fuck I want and I don't need your fucking money,” Jason said firmly.

“Do you only know one word?” of fucking course that’s what she got out of it.

“I only need one word to kick your ass,” Jason sneered.

“God I have no idea why Jinn would want to adopt someone so uncouth into our family” the woman sneered back. What a fucking hypocrite. 

“Maybe because he got tired of your bitchy attitude”

“My bitchy attitude? I’m not the one that got Jinn to open up about his feelings only to throw it back into his face” low blow but kinda deserved, not that Jason would let the jerk know that.

“Oh shut up I know he’s only playing with me you don't need to carry on with this charade,” Jason said with an eye roll.

“Charade? You really think I’m about to give you twenty thousand dollars because of a charade?” here it was her turn to be incredulous.

“I don't know what kinda crap you rich people get off on” Jason defended.

“Well, I can tell you it’s not on wasting money on poor little orphans” the two pause, trying to understand what the fuck was just said. Jason gave the woman a look.

“That’s pretty fucked up” Jason said flatly.

“I meant it in a different way but it came out badly” she grimaced, looking at least a little apologetic.

“Whatever, doesn't matter, I ain't taking your money” Jason crossed his arms across his chest.

“Why?” her voice had a slight whine to it that made Jason's day.

“Because- because Jinn’s my family too” there, he said it. He deserved a fucking cookie for how hard that was, to be honest. Or as those modern youngins like to say, tbh.

“You’ve got a horrible way of showing it” oh hey reality, long time no see, couldn't leave Jason be in his happy little la-la land where scary, rude ladies weren’t allowed?

“I know, okay! I know. I know I fucked up the only good thing I had left. I know that Jinn didn't deserve my full fucking fury but he messed up too. Don't act like he’s a saint when he fucked me up too,” fuck you lady, you don't got the whole story so don't act all high and mighty.

“How’d he ‘fuck you up’?” her lip curled.

“He expected me to trust him when he never gave me a modicum of that same trust,” Jason spit out.

“How so?” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“Even when he was trying to adopt me he never told me his real name or showed me his face under the mask,” his fury was justified goddamnit. Yeah, he fucked up just it wasn't all on him.

Here the woman paused. She tilted her head before a smile bloomed onto her face.

“Then tell him how you feel,” she nods her head like everything was fine and dandy now.

“What the fuck kinda backwards emotional manipulation is this! One second you're all like ‘stay away from my cousin’ and now you're all like ‘you two should make up,’ what's wrong with you?” Jason shouted in bewilderment.

“You’ll get used to it soon little nephew,” the woman said with a laugh. Her smile came back but it was suddenly a lot less scary and a lot more real.

“Hey, I didn't agree to anything yet!” Jason tried to get back some semblance of control over the conversation.

“Keyword yet” and then she walked off, like absolutely nothing had happened. Jason looked on, wide-eyed in confusion and a little awe.

What the fuck?


	5. Chapter 5

Jason entered the apartment. He takes a few steps forward and is struck with how different it looks. Where once it was clean and organized it was now the very opposite. Glass crunches under his foot as he takes another step forward.

It looked like a tornado had gone through the living room, leaving nothing untouched but a single photo. The couch was torn and the desk was in pieces.

Jason walks towards the still intact picture and is hit with the worst type of guilt.

It was a picture of Jason and Jinn sitting on the couch. 

Jason had been playing around with Jinn’s phone and had taken a selfie of the two together. He had shown off the photo proudly to the vigilante and the next day Jinn had come back with the picture in a physical copy. Jason had hung it up on the wall and cheekily told the man that it was almost like they were a real family.

“What are you doing here?” Jinn asks. Jason jumps, turning around quickly to face the vigilante.

“I, uh” Jason tries to answer but his mind comes up empty and all he had planned to say disappears.

“Well?” The word seemed impatient but Jinn was almost gentle in the way he said it.

“I wanted to say sorry. I was out of line and shouldn't have-” Jason starts but is cut off.

“Jason no, you're a child. You have nothing to apologize for,” Jinn jumps in. his words were said with sincerity but Jason wasn't about to let that distract him from his goal.

“No, stop, let me speak. I’m thirteen, not five. I’m a big boy and I can wear my big boy pants okay?” Jason waited until he was sure that Jinn wasn't about to interrupt him.

“I accused you of being a pedo and that was wrong. I know you’ve never wanted to touch me like that. I was just- I’m just scared. You offered me everything I’ve ever wanted on a silver platter and I couldn't believe it. I still can't believe it to be honest. Cuz you took one look at my sorry ass and decided that you wanted to adopt me? Doesn't make much sense you know?” Jason gives a self-pitying chuckle.

“Your ass is not sorry” Jinn tries to comfort. Jason cracks a smile at the awkward words.

“Let's not talk about my ass when I’ve just said that you weren't a pedo” Jason jokes.

“That's not what I-” Jinn says in frustration but Jason stops him short before he could really get going.

“Cool it demon boy, I know. I was just making a shitty joke” he tries to placate.

“Anyway, I’ve done some shitty things and said some even shitter words but I wasn't the only one to fuck up,” Jason looks away, waiting for the inevitable explosion. Adults didn’t exactly take it well when their actions were questioned.

“Your right,” Jason sucks in a surprised breath. Jinn continues.

“I expected you to trust me without giving you any semblance of the same faith. That was wrong of me and I apologize for it,” Jinn gives Jason a small smile.  
Jason gives a nervous laugh and wonders if this was real. Was Jinn really admitting to being wrong or was he having a stroke?

Before Jason could fully comprehend the words though, Jinn reaches up and rips off his mask. 

Jason gasps, because before him? Before him was pretty boy Damian Wayne.

A man that everyone thought had died but had really been kidnapped in a really elaborate revenge plot against Bruce Wayne. He had resurfaced in Gotham at seventeen after escaping his kidnappers.

Jason wonders if that story was actually true.

“Damian Wayne wanted to adopt me,” Jason says in disbelief.

“Damian Wayne still wants to adopt you” Jin- Damian clarifies.

“You- really?” Jason blinks in surprise. He hadn't really thought Jinn would want to keep him around.

“Of course, I still want you to join my family. I- I love you Jason,” Jinn- no Damian’s words were said with difficulty but Jason knew they were true.

Because Jinn had told him his greatest secret.

And suddenly Jason felt giddy.

He knew something that no one else knew.

“Can I still be adopted by you?” Jason felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he asked the question but he needed to make sure.

“I’d be honored to adopt you” Jinn holds out a hesitant hand towards Jason and Jason jumps at it. He wasn't about to hold back anymore, not when he was now secure that this wasn't a trick.

It couldn't be a trick when Ji-Damian had trusted Jason with something of this level of importance.

Jason bodily threw himself at the man and Damian caught him. He held Jason in his arms like he was something precious, like he was something more than just Jason.

It was an amazing feeling that he was never letting go of. Damian had better be prepared to be glomped at random times now.

“Oh thank fuck,” A voice says from the hallway. Jason jumps away from Damian and spins to face the newcomer.

It was that lady!

“You!” Jason flails.

“Me,” the woman says smugly.

“Mara, how do you know Jason?” Damian asks suspiciously.

“I met him a few days ago while trying to convince him to leave you alone,” the woman, now known as Mara says nonchalantly.

“You what?” Damian asks incredulously.

“I know, I know, no need to thank me, your worship is enough,” she waves her hand as though she was shooing away unneeded praise.

“The only type of worship you're getting is me punching you in the throat” Damian growls.

“But that doesn't make any sense,” Mara whines.

“Your face doesn't make any sense” Damian throws back.

What proceeds is the most childish argument that Jason has ever heard. 

Jason lets a single giggle escape his mouth. He covers his mouth to make it seem like he was only coughing but he can't seem to stop laughing.

He’d never seen Damian act like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again tomorrow, or today. Depends on when I finish it. Just wanted to let y'all know that tomorrow a new chap will defiantly be up.


	6. Chapter 6

“So wait, let me get this straight-” Mara snorts. Damian shoots her a glare before nodding encouragingly at Jason to continue. Jason narrows his eyes at his “aunt” but moves on nonetheless.

“So, you're an assassin and a vigilante at the same time?”

“Yes, I protect Gotham and participate in world-saving events when needed but I also work for the League of Assassins”

“The same league that your cousin leads,” Jason double checks.

“That’s auntie to you brat,” Mara says absentmindedly from where she sits on the ripped couch. She’s cleaning out her nails.

“Technically it would be second cousin you dumbass” Jason shoots back. He hears Damian groan in the background.

“Technically you're a little bitch,” Mara says primly.

“Technically you’re a deranged asshole” Jason snarks.

“Tt, Technically you're both idiots,” Damian says firmly. The two quiet down and once Damian was sure that he has their attention he continues.

“Okay, now that we’ve got that out of the way let's get back on track. Jason, what are the rest of your questions?”

Jason spends a second thinking over everything in his head before opening his mouth.

“So, Bruce Wayne is Batman?” 

“Yes,” Damian nods, a grimace on his lips.

“And you're the original Redwings?”

“Yes,” his grimace gets more severe.

“And other heroes are cool with you playing both sides?”

“They can't exactly complain,” Mara answers, her voice full of pride.

“Why?” Jason cocks his head to one side.

“Because not only is Damian the greatest sword fighter in the world, but he also has the full support of the League of Assassins behind him. If even one hair seemed out of place on his head then the Demon Head would be very displeased,” Mara says arrogantly. Jason wonders if her pride is in Damian or in her abilities to keep him safe.

“Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?” Jason snips.

Damian covers up his laugh with a cough but both Jason and Mara know the truth. Jason smirks while Mara frowns.

Score?

Jason 7, Mara 3

Okay maybe it was more like Jason 7, Mara 11 but Jason was allowed to smudge things a little.

“What happened to the second Redwings?”

Suddenly, silence. Damian’s face blanks and Mara’s lips curl in distaste. The tension that comes after the question was almost suffocating.

“Uhh, is anyone going to say anything?” Jason asks timidly. Damian’s eyes immediately warm at Jason’s tone.

“I apologize but I’d rather not speak of it,” Damian looks away and Mara scoffs.

“Okay,” Jason says slowly. Jason tries to think of another question and blurts out the first one that comes to mind.

“Did you really kill the Joker?” Jason winces almost as soon as the words leave his mouth.

And suddenly the tension gets worse. Lovely. 

Dear god Jason, good job setting off every landmine in the field, you're doing great. Jason thinks sarcastically.

“Yes,” Damian answers, his body taut.

“Well, I think that's quite enough. No need to further ruin this lovely occasion by bringing up these distasteful individuals” Mara says cheerfully. She pushes herself up from the couch and pulls Damian and Jason up with her on the way out.

“Come along my dear family, it’s time to make Jason a legal al Ghul,” Mara seemed almost preppy.

The three exit the apartment and move towards the adoption center. Jason tries to calm himself, tries not to think about how fast things are going.

“Do you want to change your last name?” Damina asks, jostling him out of his thoughts.

“What?” Jason asks.

“Are you going to change your last name to al Ghul? You don't have to but the option is there,”

“You’d want me to have your last name?” Jason asks faintly.

“I’d be honored to call you an al Ghul. but you must know that if you were to take that name you’d become heir,” Damian takes Jason’s hand as they cross the road. Jason spends a second to be annoyed by it before Damian’s words root themselves in his head.

“Heir?” 

“Of the League of Assassins,” Damian clarifies.

“Aren't you the heir?” Jason tilts his head.

“Yes, but on the chance, both I and Mara die then you’d be in charge of the League,” Damian says with a shrug.

“And if I don't take your last name that won't happen?” Jason tightens his fingers around Damian’s hand.

“Technically yes but it would only be by a loophole that you could disregard later if you wished to take over anyway,” Damian strokes his thumb against Jason’s hand.

“But it’s your legacy? Something you really care about?” Jason hyper focuses on that point.

“Yes, Mara and I took the league from our grandfather’s hands. We broke it down only to build it back up in our own image, it is our greatest accomplishment. Proof of our love and loyalty for one another,” Damian has a faraway look in his eyes.

“Ew,” Jason’s nose scrunches up in disgust.

“Not like that brat,” Mara calls out from up ahead of them.

“So if I were to become your heir, I would become a part of your legacy too? I’d be considered your family by everyone?”

“You already are my family Jason. To everyone that’s important, you are my family. Not taking on my last name won't change that,” Damian comforts. Jason appreciates it but it was unnecessary.

“No, but it would make it more secure. Plus, I want to be part of your legacy, I want to be part of the league. The thing that you and Mara care so much about,”

“You do know that you might one day have to kill someone right?” Damian asks worriedly.

“I know,” Jason says firmly, his decision already made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter written today! I'm telling you guys, I have no self control. I can't even wait after I've written it. my entire brain is just like: you finished? you update. why you no update? UPDATE
> 
> It's become a problem.
> 
> please don't expect this level of updates. This is a well crafted lie to make you think I can update frequently but it's a actually a deception of the highest order and you really shouldn't fall for it. I'm just a teenager that should never have been allowed on a computer.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason looked down at the paper that was proof of his new connection to Damian. He smoothed it out and tried to keep as crisp as he could as he gently held it.

“So, are you gonna call me aunt Mara? Because as much as I would enjoy that you don't need to. I am also partial to Mistress, Goddess, your highness, and Mara”

“One of those is not like the other,” Damian muttered

“Your right, your highness doesn't truly showcase my greatness adequately,” Mara said, purposely obtuse.

Damian rolled his eyes.

“So, where are we going?” Jason asked, intimately aware that the apartment was on the other side of town, the opposite direction they were going in.

“I’ve gotten you a nice housewarming gift in the form of a house,” Mara says smugly. Jason’s horrified expression causes Damian to quickly reassure him.

“She’s joking,” Damian puts a hand on Jason’s shoulder and squeezes gently.

“Okay, so where are we going?” Jason says slowly, relaxing into his new family’s grip.

“To my official home,” Damian answers.

“Wayne Manor?” Jason asks confusedly.

“No,” Damian and Mara say at the same time, an expression of utter disgust gracing both of their faces.

“Where we had lived had just been a safe house. Now that we are officially family though I thought it appropriate to move quarters permanently,”

“But all my stuff is still at the apartment!”

“Don't worry dear nephew, I’ve ordered my people to pick up all of your luggage and deliver it to your new home post-haste. You won't be without your valuables” Mara soothes. Damian, however, is not at all comforted by this turn of events.

“Mara, please tell me you did not order fully grown assassins to do grunt work,” Damian asks slowly, catching on to the fact that the only servants she had brought along with her were of the murder variety.

“Of course I did, cousin. Keeps them modest,” she fake whispers the last part to Jason. Jason resists the urge to smile at her antics.

“Your ridiculous,” Damian deadpans, completely done with her.

“And you're a stick in the mud” she answers primly, a look of utter snobbery on her mug. Damian scrunches his face in disgust.

“So, am I ever going to meet Batman?” Jason asks, trying to change the topic before the cousins decided to engage in one of their more immature arguments.

“No,” both Mara and Damian say firmly.

“Why not?” Jason furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“I don't trust my father not to immediately try and steal you away from me as soon as he sees you,” Damian sneers. Jason feels fear well up in his stomach at the idea.

“But he can't! You're legally my guardian!”

“My father illegally beats up criminals at night dressed as a flying rodent, legality doesn't concern him as much as one might think,” Damian said dryly. Jason goes red at the rebuke, feeling especially stupid.

“Well, when you put it like that,” Jason rubs the back of his neck embarrassedly. Damian squeezes his shoulder in comfort and Jason relaxes at the touch.

“I wouldn't mind setting up a meeting with a man even greater than the Batman though,” Damian says absentmindedly, playing lightly with the ends of Jason’s hair. Jason feels his muscles go lax at the gesture. He quickly perks back up however when Damian’s words register.

“Better not be Superman. I’mma Gothamite through and through,'' Jason says, pointing a stern finger at Damian’s chest. Damian feels a smile break onto his lips and is helpless to stop it.

“Of course not. Even implying that the alien could ever be better than Batman is an insult of the highest order to Gotham,” Damian defends passionately, a humorous glint in his eyes.

“Then who?” 

“Alfred Pennyworth, my grandfather and your great grandfather” Damian quirks a smirk. 

“Can I just call him Grandpa?” Jason complaints.

“I think he’d be delighted to be called such” the three reach a house with a nice little garden and a picket fence.

“Tell me this isn't where the great vigilante Jinn lives,” Jason begs, unable to believe such a thing. The two have to be fucking with him.

“I said the exact thing!” Mara joins in, nodding in mock seriousness.

“Shut up both of you, I picked the location because no one would ever think to find Jinn here and the basement has access to Gotham’s tunnels,” Damian rolls his eyes at the two, opening the small gate and gesturing them both forward.

The garden was full of weird herbs and flowers that smell stuck in the back of Jason’s nose.

They follow a stone path to the doorway of the house and Damian pulls out a pair of keys. He unlocks the door and beckons them inside.

The house was surprisingly homely. It felt lived in and loved, like every piece of furniture was handpicked and every rug thoughtfully chosen.

Mara entered without hesitation, throwing herself onto the couch and digging through the cushions for the remote, letting out a happy hum when she found it.

“Come on Jason, let's go see your room,” Damian lightly touched Jason’s back, breaking him out of his thoughts. The two move upstairs, past the kitchen, the living room, and the door for the basement.

“This is the library,” Damian tells Jason as he opens the door to the room that Jason was probably going to spend the most time in besides his room. Jason looks at the large number of books in awe, his hands twitching with the need to pick them off the shelf. The two pass the room however and reach another door.

“This is Mara’s room, please don't enter without her permission. She doesn't stay in Gotham often but even so,” Damian doesn't open the door this time and Jason doesn't try to take a peek either. The two walk a little forward before reaching another door.

“This is my room, feel free to enter whenever you need me,” Damian does open the door this time and Jason doesn't hesitate before taking a sweeping glance of the place. It was surprisingly empty considering how warm the rest of the house felt. Damian moves past before Jason could ask about it.

“And this is your room,” Damian doesn't open the door this time. Instead, he takes a step back and nods at Jason to do it. Jason takes a deep breath before turning the knob. 

The room was as empty as Damian’s had been. Jason pushes down his crushing disappointment to instead smile thankfully at Damian.

Damian’s sharp eyes, however, see through him.

“I wanted you to be able to call this room your own. You will be the one that will decorate it. I will pay for everything of course but I thought you might appreciate having something that was fully your own,” Damian tries to explain. 

Jason smiles up shyly at Damian and feels his cheeks redden at his words. Damian smiles back at him and the two spend a second in their happy little bubble.

“Fuck you cunt ass little bitch!” pops them out of it, however.

“Mara?” Damian asks uncertainly.

“Daddy Bats is here!” was her frustrated answer.


	8. Chapter 8

“Stay in your room and don't come down unless I tell you to,” Damian whispers urgently to Jason as he gently pushes him into his new bedroom. He closes the door behind him and straightens his spine. Time to face the music.

He goes down the stairs at a steady march.

He’s faced with the picture of Maya holding a sword to Batman as the vigilante looks on, completely unconcerned.

“We had an agreement, your team stays out of Gotham and I don't throw you into Arkham,” Batman growls as soon as he sees Damian.

“I haven't gone against that agreement,” Damian says, narrowing his eyes.

“No? Then why is she here?” Batman tilted his chin to Mara.

“Family emergency,” Damian says, tone short.

“If it was such an emergency then why wasn't I alerted?” 

“You haven't been family for a long time now” Damian scowls.

The two stood in silence, both unable to admit defeat.

“What did you do?” Batman turns into Bruce, his father, for a moment before he’s right back being Batman

“None of your business,” Damian says hatefully. Mara sadly eyes Damian, all too aware.

“You’ll find that it is very much my business. We made a treaty and you are violating the terms of it. I said that none of your team members were allowed in Gotham unless of an emergency that I also agree would require them present. Mara al Ghul is here without my agreement, therefore violating the treaty. Tread carefully now Damian, you either tell me what's happened or I’ll get al Ghul a cell right next to you” Damian takes a harsh breath. If he had been angry before he was absolutely furious now.

“Fine, fine, god fuck fine. You’re not allowed to hurt him though” Damian pushes a pointed finger into Batman’s chest. 

“Jason!”

It takes a minute before Jason stumbles down the stairs, knees shaking as he looks up in fear at the man that could take him away from the closest thing he has to family.

“What is the meaning of this?” Batman’s voice was too calm, too even, too emotionless.

“Meet your grandson, Jason al Ghul,” Damian says proudly despite the circumstances.

“He’s-?” Batman crumbles and Bruce takes his place.

“My son in all but blood,” Damian cuts in firmly.

“How is this possible?”

“I say him trying to steal the Batmobile’s wheels and took him home”

“You kidnapped him,” Bruce was quick to accuse.

“I could leave at any time, don't go throwing accusations at my dad like that!” Damian’s heart stopped, a delirious smile cracking through his hardened mask at Jason’s title for him.

Jason, however, does not notice his slip.

“I see,” Bruce says slowly in a manner that makes it most obvious that he does not see at all.

“Are we done here? Cause if not I need to know. My arms are getting tired and I refuse to hold up this sword any longer unless there is an end to this torture insight,” Mara breaks through the tension with all the grace of a pick-up truck at full speed.

“No, this isn't an emergency,”

“Excuse me?”

“This is a surprise but it is not an emergency”

“Tell me you're not being serious right now”

“What are you not getting? This. Is. Not. An. emergency,” each word was articulated heavily in a way that implied that Bruce thought they were idiots.

“Don't think I won't call my team back to Gotham if you try to throw me and Mara into jail because you have a skewed idea of family. Family is always important. Plus, I’m sure Jason would love to meet all his aunts and uncles,” Damian sneers.

“If you ever tried it I would call the Justice League” Bruce glares.

“And what? Have Superman go against his son again? Make Wonder Woman fight Mara and Maya to a standstill? Get Green Lantern to be utterly thrashed by Suren? Have the Flash beaten black and blue by Abuse? Fight against Signal? You know what happened the last time the Justice League and the Damned fought, it was a bloodbath. Why are you so eager for a repeat?” Damian asked in frustration.

Jason’s eyes widened. The Damned? Damian was a member of the Damned?!

“Better a bloodbath than a genocide,” Bruce answered coldly. Damian flinched back at that. It was barely visible, but it was there.

“Do you truly think that little of me?”

“You’ve given me no reason to think otherwise,” Bruce’s face was carved from stone, it was unmovable and unbreakable but Jason really wanted to punch him.  
Damian laughed. He laughed long and hard.

By the time he stopped Mara had wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders.

Damian looked up definitely at his father, hatred welling up inside of him.

“The only reason I don't smite you where you stand is because of Duke’s misguided love for you. Have no doubt that I would love to taste your blood on my blade had I cared for my brother any less,” Damian hisses. Mara caresses his hair with pride on her face as she looks down her nose at Bruce. Something Jason had not thought possible seeing as the man was taller than everyone there.

“Your only further proving my point,”

“And you're only further proving that you are indeed not the greatest detective in the world. No, I suppose that Title died with Tim Drake” Damian says spitefully.

“Don't you dare talk about Tim!” Finally, the first bit of emotion was shown.

“Why shouldn't I? He’s just another good soldier right?” Damian refused to back down.

Bruce stepped forward and hand towards Damian in an attempt to slap him.

His hand was caught by Mara, an expression of utter rage on her face.

“How dare you! Leave! Leave now!” Mara screamed at the man. 

Bruce took a regretful step forward but was stopped by Jason when he got in between the two.

Jason glared up at the man, daring him to get any closer to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, most of the drama is happening in the past. The future has some drama too but it's a lot less then in the past. The past chapters where supposed to stop once we got to Damian's third death but then a few of you were said that you liked it so I decided to continue. Not gonna lie, that was a really good decision because I'm having a ton of fun writing them. Y'all will see when I upload the next chapter later today.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so some of you might have noticed that the number of chapters has decreased. this is because I am slowly moving the chapters that take place in the past to a different fanfic. I just wanted to warn you all so that you don't freak out

Chapter 3 of Damned is new.

Sorry for this inconvenience.


End file.
